Me ire, Pero aun así te amare
by salu2ato2soyL
Summary: despues de varios años Maka decide regresar con soul luego de haber abandonado al pobre pero soul no esta muy de acuerdo... mal summary.. lean! one shot!


**HOLA! bueno, aqui esta mi primer fic de soul eater, espero les guste! ^^ gracias por leerme.. , los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen. Nos vemos!**

**Me iré, Pero aun así te amare**

**

* * *

**

**Volví después de tanto tiempo regrese, enfrente de la persona a quien amo ,de la persona a quien deje por un estúpido egoísmo y que herí mucho…**

**Aun sigo sin comprender porque me fui, porque me fui con un hombre que adora su simetría, me avergüenza tanto no pude ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara para poder explicarme…simplemente hui, como si él fuera un ladrón.**

**Me detesto, me odia a mi misma por huir de la persona que realmente amo y siempre amare tantas veces que soñé con encontrarnos y volver a todo a como estaba antes de mi error, extrañando sus forma de ser, su cabello, sus ojos y característicos dientes afilados.**

**Me odio y me odio por haberme enterado tarde de lo que siento, de lo que sentimos, porque a pesar del tiempo mis sentimientos por el eran correspondidos pero nunca lo supe hasta después y yo siego al negar que sentía algo por él.**

**Morí en vida cuando me fui, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que yo lo amaba?**

**Cuando vi la puerta de la casa…nuestra casa en la que tanto tiempo vivimos tu y yo me sentí nerviosa como nunca en la vida al tocar la puerta, al abrirla me paralice por unos segundos al verte hay de pie viéndome directamente a los ojos.**

**Tantas veces que repace este momento pero en el instante que abriste y te vi mi mente se puso en blanco,y debo de admitir que había sonado con este encuentro cientos de veces que en el momento en que nos viéramos nos perdonaramos el uno al otro.**

**Es verdad que lo deseaba, con toda el alma, pero primero tengo que dar el primer paso….**

**Disculparme**

**Lo miro directa menta a los ojos llorosos y le digo todo lo que paso aunque en el fondo sabía que eran meras excusas a pesar de que pedí perdón y de haber reunido el suficiente valor para decirle que lo amo.**

**Me hubiera gustado abrazarlo, mi guapo y amado ángel de la muerte, hubiera deseado besarlo con todo el amor que sentía , recargarme en ese pecho que tantas veces estuve y me conforto brindándome seguridad y tranquilizarme con sus suaves arrullos para que descansar entre sus brazos.**

**Lo miro directa sorprendida por su rechazo aunque esperaba un rechazo que es lo que menos merezco estaba más que segura que estaba volviendo a llora, sabía que en el tiempo en el que me fui de el, se hubiera conseguido una mejor prospecto y se olvidaría de mi temí con toda el alma que fuera cierto.**

**-De seguro ya tienes a otra ¿Cierto?- murmure entre sollozos, ya no podía mirar lo a los ojos me sentía débil al tratar de sostener la mirada tenia que saber si era cierto, a pesar de que mis lágrimas caían en la alfombra- Dímelo ¿Es verdad?-Pregunte con un hilillo de voz por que en el fondo quería negar que fuera cierto- ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien que yo conozca…?-pregunte porque sería alguien que conociera que sabría como cuidar de el tal vez podría aceptar la idea de haberlo perdido pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayor al no escuchar una afirmación o un nombre.**

**-No. Nunca he tenido otra.- mis ojos lo miran sorprendidos. Simplemente no podía creerlo- Siempre has sido tú. En mis sueños, en mis pesadillas, siempre es lo mismo: Tú volviendo a mí.- Había dicho que era yo en quien siempre había pensado el mi corazón no cavia de asombro avía esperanza ,pequeña pero por muy pequeña que era no la iba desperdiciar.- te amo Maka, siempre lo hice y lo haré, te amo-Había dicho que me amaba de verdad no podía creerlo nunca en la vida podría haber sido más feliz mi sentimientos aun eran correspondidos pero lo que dijo después me sorprendió por lo siguiente que dijo- pero no te quiero aquí, y aunque te necesite, voy a pedirte de la manera más educada, que te marches de esta casa y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí.**

**No cabia en mi asombro de los momentos más felices de mi vida y después son desquebrajados en tan solo un instante.**

**Bajo la mirada bajo esas pequeñas escaleras volteo y lo miro directo a los ojo-te prometo que volveré y te advierto que no abra nada en el mundo que me lo impida-giro para seguir mi camino oigo serrar la puerta pero eso no me detiene, ahora sabiendo que me ama no me rendiría asta estar juntos otra vez.**

**Me iré por ahora, pero siempre te amare Soul Eater Evans…**

* * *

**plis reviews! ^^**


End file.
